


Uninterrupted Interrupted Moment

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interrupted moment turns into an uninterrupted moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted Interrupted Moment

2137 hours  
Mac's apartment

Mac stared, wide-eyed as Harm's face neared hers. 'He's going to kiss me,' she thought. Her eyes drifted closed and she felt Harm's breath against her lips. Harm was just about to press his lips to hers when the ringing of the telephone shattered the moment. Harm pulled away and Mac's eyes opened.

"I better get that," she muttered, disappointed.

"Yeah," Harm agreed, also disappointed.

Mac was halfway to the phone, when she changed her mind. 'What the hell,' she thought as she turned back to Harm. He looked at her with a questioning look as the phone rang again and Mac made no move to answer it. Just as Harm was about to ask why she did not answer, Mac was suddenly in his arms, her lips fused to his.

Mac ran her tongue across Harm's lips, at once they parted, and their tongues dueled in the game of desire. Dimly, she heard the Admiral's voice demanding that if she was there to pick up, but she paid it no heed.

The kiss slowly ended and Harm muttered against her lips, "I love you," before fully realizing what he said.

Mac smiled, finally hearing the coveted words. "I love you, too," she whispered back, before they kissed again.


End file.
